Geronimo Stilton: Eloquent Evil
by TheWriter946
Summary: What if Geronimo faces 'for the greater good' in Kingdom of Fantasy? Inspired Fan One-Shot.


_A/N: Just a fun experiment to write on; Gernonimo Stilton's (one of my lovable book series) ethics versus Gellert Grindlewald's (from Harry Potter's magical universe) persuasion. Takes scenes from Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: Crimes of Grindlewald. The character is based off Grindlewald's mannerisms. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling, and Geronimo Stilton belongs Elisabetta Dami. I own nothing! Pure coincidencal in case, Enjoy!_

* * *

Gernonimo's P.O.V:

There I was, going undercover again to stop the **darkness** brought forth by the evil creatures and witches all alike.

My friends are all around the witches council and arena.

Monsters are all around me, I feel frightened than ever before! I still hate spiders.

Suddenly some of my friends tried to leave but where somewhat blocked. I nibbled my whiskers. Have we been discovered?

But then everymouse began to cheering and clapping...

They had to return to their seats.

Cheese nibbles its HIM!

The most dangerous, and upmost evil immortal wizard that ever lived! He casually walked foward in front of all stinky and disgusting witches.

**The one of all evil!**

Curiously his slyness somewhat reminds me of Johnny Ratt the actor (_A/N: wink_).

Above all he is frightening above all bad people I faced...

* * *

_"Do you think you can hold me?"_

_Blossom the gentle queen of fairies approached him without any fright._

_"We will try our best..."_

_He smirked._

_Two guards held him up and lead him away._

_He turned to Sir Geronimo of Stilton from Mouse Island, the reowned hero of Kingdom of Fantasy._

_"Shall we **rot**, just for a little?"_

* * *

As the crowd kept on cheering, the persuasive enemy of this fantasy world lifted his hands amongst to the crowd.

His dark trenchcoat flapped throughout the crowd. Ordinary people are there too. Either good or bad.

He spoke, "My brothers..." Crowbar the Cruel crossed his legs while sitting. Alongside were the evil wizard of Black Pearl, and Longbeard the Wizard.

"...my sisters..." He motioned to Darkrock and Grossela Grimwitch, where her assistant Menace the cat is attending her. Wither with Nefaria is right next to Crowbar. Queen Crackle tilted her face.

"...my friends..." Captain Shortail with Spitfire are with the rest of the plundering pirates. Badbeard was there too. The trolls were along with them. Additionally, every evil creatures from every corner from Kingdom of Fantasy such as ogres were there. Even criminals.

"The great gift of your applause, is not for me, no-!"

He went on. He smiled.

"..but for yourselves, you came today because of your cravings and acknowledge, that the OLD WAYS serve us no longer! You came today, because you crave something more ambitious, something new... something different...

"... THEREFORE applause your selves!"

They complied.

"It has been said that I **hate** the "good-goers", the faires."

"Vermin!" The witches shouted out. A whisper went through them.

He continued, "the kind-hearted, wise ones..."

They booed to emphaize their feelings.

"I do not hate them... I do not."

He paused. "For I do not fight out of hatred..."

"I say the rest of Kingdom of Fantasy are not lesser, but other."

"Not worthless, but of other value..." He raised a finger, then presented his hands motionally.

He raised for an effect. "Not disposable, but of a disposition."

"Power... blooms only in rare souls... Sewing, sulking shadows... It is granted to those defy higher things."

"Those who LIVE!" He swung his wand around. "Oh, what a world would make for all of our kind..."

"ALL OF US... we who live for liberation... for genuineness... and for love."

"The moment to share my vision of my future that awaits... if we do not rise UP...!"

His followers stand, as the rest began to follow.

"And take our rightful place in the world..."

A witch appear next him, he then breathed a hook-up pipe. Smokes whirled through the air.

I see suddenly, multiple images... bloodshed?

Suddenly images were showing many creatures, bad and good alike, being ruthlessly captured.

First time, I notice something strange...

Often times, witches and evil relish in darkness and invasions... but these images seemed to frighten everyone altogether...

Soldiers of many kind hunt down and capture witches and normal alike, no matter who they are.

Then a large blinding light engulf all.

A giant smoke is rising up in the crossfire of evil and good-natured lands upon Kingdom of Fantasy...

"Not another chaotic war..." one muttered, "WAR?"

"THAT-IS What we are fighting!" He looked around. "THAT IS THE ENEMY!"

"Their PRIDE!" He added, "Their own contempt for us! Their barbarity!"

"How long it will take where they decide what is not good and bad, then turn their full might on us?!"

He calms them, "Do nothing... when I speak of this... you must remain calm... and contain your emotions..."

He looked down, "Looks like our oppressors among us..."

Suddenly I see Prince George, and good wizards and faires alike.

Everyone held their ground. Witches held their wands, monsters growled.

We quickly moved to get what we needed...

"Come closer, powerful brethen! Join us..."

He continued, "They have destroyed many of my followers, it is true. They confined me and tortured me in their prisons... They struck down their fellow people... for the simple crime of seeking confirmation, for wanting liberation..."

One of the member of the crowd is looking... angry!

"Your anger-your desire for revenge-is natural."

She went foward to my teacher. He fired back.

"NO!" He shouted. He knelt to one of his followers, "Take this young warrior back to her family."

He gestured the worst of the worst, and the witches with the monster. "Leave! Go forth from this place and spread the word: It is not _we_ who are **violent**!"

The witches all crackled and left on their broomsticks, monsters scurried around into the darkness. Normal civilians cast disappointing looks on our Alliance, and the faires with my friends.

Even his followers left...

It is just him?

My friends who are knights and warriorss, pulled out their swords, "Let's take him!"

Suddenly and swiftly, he circled the area with rich blue fire, MOZZY mozzarella! It is hot!

"All of you! Come join me in this circle, and pledge your loyalty to me. Only here you shall know freedom..." He smirked, "...and your selves."

George and else of us, my wizard friends and my magical chameleon-like blue teacher, tried to contain the fire-but it is too much!

"PLAY BY THE RULES! NO CHEATING CHILDREN!" He laughed.

* * *

_"He's the answer..."_

_"This all been for you..."_

_"Walk with me...WALK WITH ME!"_

_"You-crazy...NO! DON'T DO IT!"_

_Heartbreak and betrayal..._

_Enriching music played, which gave everyone and Sir Geronimo the shivers. Everyone tried everything, even with teamwork and planning._

_Their antagonist played the fire's music, conducting every bitterness of his heart-gaining moments of emotions._

_Gernimo sweated by the temperature._

_"MR. Stilton!"_

_He looked at him._

_"Do you think your friends will **mourn** for you?"_

_He blasted the fiery force at him, bullying his shielding._

_"-! Stop!"_

_"Ah... you..."_

_One lover tried to save her..._

_"First one I believe I known... despited by many of your peers... unloved, mistreated, yet brave-so very brave. Time to come home."_

_She looked at her lover, "I love you..."_

_She fired at him first, who blocked it in a disappointing contempt, then at his hook-pipe which was destroyed, he fired back which wounded her._

_"I hate this place..." He leaves in a puff of smoke._

_The flames transformed into trio of dragons._

_Suddenly the wisest of the wizards and those who have magic made a plan._

_"Together in a circle, your powers, swords, and wands into the ground!"_

_"Or else all of Kingdom of Fantasy will be destroyed!"_

_"NOW!"_

_Every ally, friend, and helper complied. Finally, Geronimo plunged his sword into the ground._

_Every time the blue flames hit the mixture of red, orange, and golden yellow, music turned into a full-blown musical sorrow._

_Finally, it diminshed._

_But not without a cost..._

* * *

Bonus:

"For many months now, my new target is you...How is it that a rat like you served, then saved Blossom many times?! How did a rat like you used the dragons as your allies! How did the rat like you plugged the Volcano of Fire itself and survived?! How did you bested Scorcher?! How did you use the powers of enchanted charms, destiny, time, magic, and treasures to become the fortunate guardian of this realm, ever more power that is arguably equal to HIM-the Master of all Matter?!"

"B-B-but he was after your time!"

"He was **me**... my past, present, and future..."

He wrote in fire: he shifted the letters...

"You're him...!"

His face was drenched in dark fury.

"...I soon made a new name, one that will be feared all over this world!"


End file.
